


that's how you get the girl

by powotatowo



Series: i like me better when i'm with you [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men, send help tags are really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: Leviathan remembers all the times he has been in the same situation as Luna. At that moment, he realizes something. Rage quits is something no one should handle. He notices from her eyes and her actions how tired and stressed she is. If he's honest, he's hoping to at least relieve her stress through playing. But seeing her almost rage quit the game they're playing and almost breaking his controller he knows he has to come up with a plan.Hence, the Operation: Cheer Luna Up! has begun.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i like me better when i'm with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from this song: how you get the girl by taylor swift  
> short storytime: i have written this piece since the beginning of the year. around the same time as the first 2 fics in this series cuz I tend to work on multiple fics at the same time (kinda weird how my brain works) and honestly, this fic isn't done yet so I hope you'll stay around for part 2. :)

Leviathan remembers all the times he has been in the same situation as Luna. At that moment, he realizes something. Rage quits is something no one should handle. Unfortunately for him, that's what he's about to handle. 

She's tempted to throw the controller somewhere, but it's a good thing she remembers the controller is not hers. As she takes a deep breath, she gives it to Levi. The defeat loading screen has been goading her to try another round of the game. But she won't have it.

"Not today, Satan," she mumbles before hastily adding, "Sorry, Satan." As she realizes how awkward that phrase is now. 

"You wanna try again?" Levi cautiously asks, hoping to offer her an alternative way to defeat the monster. 

She smiles weakly at him, "It's alright, Levi. I think I'm done for today; besides, I still have some schoolwork to do."

He notices from her eyes and her actions how tired and stressed she is. If he's honest, he's hoping to at least relieve her stress through playing. But seeing her almost rage quit the game they're playing and almost breaking his controller, he knows he has to come up with a plan. His mind races as he thinks of ideas for his grand plan. She's about to leave his room when he calls her. 

"Ah, Luna?" 

"Yeah?" She faces him while tying her hair up since she removed it on her way out. 

"Are you free next week?"

She almost finds his question weird when she remembers something incredibly important.

She gasps, " _My Favorite Café's Actually A Monster 6_ is coming out next week, right??"

Levi does something he sees typically in Mammon. He lies.

"Yeah, it is! I was hoping-" 

"I'll free something up next week so we could play it together, alright?" She happily tells him while giving a thumbs-up. Her excitement takes his breath away. He just finds himself nodding along, despite having the game already despite playing and reviewing it already. She turns away from him and exits the room. 

He exhales loudly and logs out the accounts out of the game. He'll deal with that later, he has a plan to map out. Right now, he had three ideas in his head. Four, if he counts the arcade, though, he knows it will take a while for him to build up the courage to even go outside and have some fun. He grabs one of his plain notebooks and proceeds to write it down. 

He spaces them out in his notebook one by one. Plan A is for reworking a custom level from _That Time When My Friend Was Hired to Be a Waiter at A Café, But It Turned Out to Be A Monster And Now I Have to Save Him_ , more known to many as MFCAAM 6. Plan B is for the skin Luna has in her wishlist in a different game, which he has to grind for 3 days straight, or he could just buy it off. Plan C is for their cosplay plans, though he'd need materials for their props—also, some help and a bit more time.

Afterward, he fixes his schedule to accommodate his written plans then quickly goes to Akuzon's website for the things he needs.

Two days later, Asmodeus is the first one who notices, followed by Beelzebub. Soon, most of the brothers do see it. Levi leaving and returning home with a small array of boxes and bags from the post office. Most of the contents are materials and food since he had to replenish his food stash in his room. Sadly, Luna is doing errands with Lucifer in the human world. Hence, she only gets updated on whatever it is that Levi's doing through the group chat. Levi would sometimes send her a message or two, but most of the time, he stops himself to not spoil his surprise(s).

He checks his notebook and the timetable laid out on his computer screen to see if everything is already in order. He grabs the notebook and finally crosses out 5 tasks, one of which is to sort out his food stash. Afterward, he gets some from his fridge. Then, he clears out some space beside his computer to make way for his food. Then, gets his favorite gaming headphones and settles on his chair while opening an energy drink. He proceeds to grind for the skin for Luna's favorite character since he's already done with the custom level in MFCAAM. Whenever he's focused on a game, he loses track of time. He's so into the game that he doesn't notice the notification on his DDD. 

Luna just got back from the human world and is excited to bring some of the goodies she bought as a souvenir for Levi. She sends a quick message to let him know. They've both settled on a small routine whenever Luna has to accompany Lucifer in the human world. Usually, he'd give her a list of items to buy or check out during her time there. Once she gets back, she goes to his room immediately to show him what she's brought. After that, they'd either watch an anime or continue their progress in one of the games that they're playing together. 

Hence, she finds it odd when she receives no reply by the time she stands outside his room. She debates whether to call him or not when Mammon sees and tells her that Levi hasn't come out of his room yet for almost 2 days now. Well, that saddens her a bit. She gives him a cheery smile as she thanks him and goes back to her room. Once she's there, she puts it away and throws herself on her bed while groaning. A few minutes later, she decides to continue working on one of the reports she has to submit to Diavolo as soon as possible. 

Days later, _That Time When My Friend Was Hired to Be a Waiter at A Café, But It Turned Out to Be A Monster And Now I Have to Save Him_ is released both in digital and physical copies. A physical one arrives for Luna a few hours later. Sadly, they haven't talked that much, and honestly, it bugs her. She misses spending time with him. Perhaps, that's why she's so excited when Levi finally texts her to come to his room to play the game. Though, she finds it a bit odd when he mentioned not to bring her copy yet. She shrugs it off as she gets up from her bed and puts her DDD in the pocket of her hoodie. 

From the moment he receives Luna's reply until he hears her knocking, Levi has his excitement off the charts. It's evident in the way he smiles when he sees her, the way he lets her hug him, and the way they're smiling at each other like idiots in the doorway. 

"Ready?" She asks him. She has a feeling she'd be smiling the entire time. She chuckles when he nods excitedly. When he drags her inside, the room feels a bit cozier than before. It makes her wonder if he's doing it for her. If he does, she really appreciates it. 

As Levi settles on the couch, he pats the space next to him and hands one of his controllers to Luna once she's seated. He is already running the game on one of his TVs for an optimal experience. 

"Have you made your account already?" 

"Can I use the same one from MFCAAM 5?" She asks as well when the create account screen shows up. She remembers one of the franchise's features is migration to not lose track of the player's progress. 

"Well..." If he lets her, she won't be able to access the custom level he made. 

"Ah, I forgot the migration process takes a while. I'll just use one of your dummy accounts." She's about to type in the said dummy account when Levi snatches her controller and inputs the account where the custom level is. She watches him as he inputs one of his reserved dummy accounts. Even after he returns the controller, she can't help but notice something a bit unusual.

"Levi?" She has to ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Be honest with me. Did you pre-ordered the game and received it early?"

Her question stops him. "Wha-what gave you an idea?"

"You don't normally skip the intro. You'd skip it if you played it already." Ah, he forgets how quick-minded she is. He's still hoping his surprise won't be spoiled.

She lets out a small giggle as he tries to come up with excuses. And then, she smiles at him. So, you see, that is where his troubles start. With that damned smile. He'd be crazy if at this point he hasn't realized his feelings towards her. As soon as he does, the rabbit hole in his mind pops up and encourages him to jump right in. 

"It's alright, Levi. I honestly wanted to play it with you at the same time, but I guess it's better if one of us already did."

Her reply manages to stop the temptation of the rabbit hole. "What?" 

"You'll back me up, right? Just like what the Lord of Shadows does whenever Henry's in trouble?"

He smiles back at her, "Of course!"

Together, they breeze through the easy levels. They'd stop after 3 levels to get some snacks or to take a bathroom break. They're so focused on finishing at least the early stages of the game that Luna almost misses Lucifer's call. It's dinnertime already, apparently. They had to pause the game to go downstairs or risk Lucifer barging in and messing things up in his room. 

They aren't able to talk that much about the game during dinner because Luna's helping Satan out with it. 

"Do you need help with the dishes?" She asks him after, just in case. 

"Don't worry, I can handle the rest. I appreciate the offer, though."

Levi watches them silently. Something brews in his head. He almost asks himself why he is getting jealous when he remembers he's the avatar of envy. He tries to shake the thought off when he hears Luna call him. 

"Ready to go back?" She's asking him now still with the same dazzling smile. He forgets about his jealousy for a moment when he nods. Once they're both back in the comfort of his room, they resume playing until the custom level he made for Luna comes up. 

Luna stares at the screen, a bit confused at the level they're about to play. 

"Huh, I've never seen that before," she mumbles as she reaches for the bottle of water close to her and drinks. Meanwhile, Levi continues treating it like a normal level. The way they quickly cleared out this particular level confuses Luna. Once she realizes it, she starts grinning like crazy. She does something that made everything Levi has done so far incredibly worth it. 

He can feel his cheeks warm up, especially the spot that she just kissed. 

"Thank you for doing this, Levi. I really appreciate it." 

He turns to her and sees the smile he's been waiting for. Seeing it feels like home.

* * *

It's been days since MFCAAM 6 has been released, and he's been a mess since then. 

A notification from his computer snaps him out of his daydream. Once he sees it, he picks up his DDD and is about to send a quick text to Luna. He hears the knock first before tapping send. He pockets his DDD as he walks to the door to open it. She greets him with a smile once he opens it. And he can feel his heart racing. 

"Remember that warden skin in the Last Phantasm? Its skin is about to have a rate-up 30 mins from now!" She excitedly tells him after waving her phone. That's the skin that's been sitting in his account for several days now, waiting to be gifted. 

He gets his phone out of his pocket and shows her the message he's about to send her, "Actually, I was about to message you about it."

"Good thing, I'm already here! So let's go get the skin!" Usually, it's Levi who's excited with such rare items, but this time it's Luna's turn. He can't stop smiling even as they log in to their own accounts. 

Luna can't stop smiling too. She's having so much fun. At least this way, she can somehow forget. She can somehow keep the pain at bay. Her routine as soon as she logs in is to check the in-game inbox. 

He's holding two bottles of energy drinks and some snacks when he notices Luna's about to open her inbox. He walks as fast as he could and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we do the missions first?" He suggests. 

She turns to him and nods, "Alright, then." She lets the cursor hover at the mission icon while he sits beside her and gets his controller. She takes a sip from her drink before they start grinding for the materials needed for the skin she's aiming to get. Half an hour later, while hunting for a specific item, a ping alerts her. 

_[Incoming message]_ it says. 

"Can I check that one real quick?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure. I'll hunt the small crawlies in the meantime." He reassuringly tells her.

She goes to the main screen to finally check her inbox. What she sees makes her let go of her controller. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He has a feeling of what she sees right now. 

"I.. did you..?" She doesn't really know what to say. On the screen is the rare skin she's hoping to get. It says it's a gift from someone, and she has a clue as to who that someone is. She glances at Levi beaming before tackling him into a hug. 

Levi's character is left unattended for a moment as he stumbles along with Luna to the floor while in a hug. The fall leaves him breathless and furiously blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. 

She lets go of him briefly to smile down at him. She feels giddy with excitement and can't help but hug him again. She can tell he's about to complain about the hug, so she backs up and offers her hand to him. 

He takes her hand and pulls himself up. "Did you like it?" 

She turns to him and excitedly nods. "I could kiss you right now just to prove it to you."

He has already shifted his focus back to the game when he glances back at her just in time. He really should have known she’d follow up whatever she just said. 

She’s already laughing softly to herself as she picks up the controller and goes to equip the skin on the character she’s currently using. 

“A-a little warning could be nice next time, Luna!” His cheeks heat up even more when he notices how loudly she’s laughing. Although he’s holding his controller already, his character still hasn’t moved from the screen because he ends up staring at her. At that moment, he feels like he’s in one of those romance animes he has started watching with her. At that moment, he realizes maybe these feelings aren’t wrong after all. Maybe, just maybe, it’s not wrong to fall in love with her after all this time. 

“Is there something in my face?” She finally asks him when she catches him staring. An amused smile lingers on her face as he vehemently shakes his head. 

“No-no, of course not? Come on, let’s get those rewards!”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commencing part 2 of Operation: Cheer Luna Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello again  
> it's been a while since I've posted and I apologize for that, I've been dealing with some personal stuff in relation to my writing so yeah :') hope you'll enjoy this chapter though :)  
> warning: it's a bit NSFW, that's all

A week has passed since Luna has received the skin from Levi and the event has ended. There’s a notable spring in her step as she runs errands and does her schoolwork. The same thing can be noticed a bit from Levi, as well. Although, it mostly happens whenever he’s spending time with Luna. 

They’re on their way back home when she remembers something important.

“When’s the convention again?” She glances at him. 

The question makes him pause for a moment. He gets his phone from the pocket of his pants and checks it on the calendar app. 

“It’s next month but the props for our characters are halfway done.”

“Want to stop by to buy some materials?” she offers. 

“I got them already in my room. Let’s just get some snacks and do it once we’re home.” 

“Sure!” 

At that point, it is normal for Luna to be in his room, but his heart hasn’t stopped beating fast every time he glances at Luna. They spend most of their time together, building up the props, taking breaks in between by catching up with games and patching up their costumes. And just like that, a month has passed, they’re now both preparing their costumes for an upcoming cosplay event Levi happened to join in.

The day of the convention arrives and it has taken every extrovert point he has to bravely go through the crowd with Luna walking behind him. They make their way to the changing area since they both have decided to change their costumes before looking for the people they’re supposed to meet with. She leaves him to change in one of the rooms after she applies final touches on his face. 

“You go change first. I’ll be over there at the room farthest to the right, ok?” 

He takes a mental note of it. “Ok, I’ll just send you a message once I’m done.”

“Sure!” She smiles at him before leaving. It doesn't take him long to wear his costume, Luna's costume is a bit more complicated than his, unfortunately. So he makes his way to the far right of the area after changing.

For some reason, he's really trying so hard to convince himself that he's fine. Really fine. That everything is alright. That his costume, actually their costumes, are on point with the characters that they chose. That nothing can go wrong. His grip on the bag's strap tightens. He almost goes down a rabbit hole when he hears Luna calling him. He looks around before cautiously moving the curtain to take a peek. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asks after Luna beckons him to step into the changing room. 

"I need some help with the corset. I can't tie it at the back without the front falling off of me," she tells him as she struggles with the said corset. She regrets looking up at him through the mirror as he puts one of his bags down beside her things. Even though the corset that comes with her costume isn't tied yet, she feels suffocated already by the way he checks her out. 

"Uhh .. yeah, sure." 

Now, he's down a different hole this time. And he regrets it, big time. There are times when he tries to forget how easy it is to be attracted to Luna. He forces his mind to stop wondering what she'd look like as he presses her against the mirror as he holds her by the waist as he slowly fucks her. Would he press her breasts against the mirror and hold her waist, or would it be her back as he carries her by her thighs? Would she try to stop herself from moaning too loud or let him hear her whimpers and mewls by his ear? Would the prospect of being caught turn them both on so much that they wouldn't mind just a little bit of noise from escaping them both?

Suddenly, he finds his pants too tight. He feels his cheeks heat up as he moves her hair to the side. He shakily grasps the ties, then tightens it a bit. He tries to ignore the way she gasps and how she looks with the unbuttoned part of her blouse.

Luna knows that look. It's not the first time she's seen it. But probably the first time to see Levi look at her that way. She notices how red his cheeks are. She calms herself so as not to let her mind wander as well. 

"Is it tight enough?" He doesn't know where to put his hands after he's done. He hesitantly meets her gaze that's reflected through the mirror. He relaxes when he sees her smile. 

"Yeah, it is. Thanks, Levi." 

She let him rest his hands on her hips. Her smile stays as she holds his hands. 

"You can stay if you want. I'm almost done anyway." 

His cheeks heat up even more. "I-i ... Ok." He takes the spot beside his bag and pulls out his phone to finish some of the daily tasks in his game. 

She applies the final touches on her costume before calling him, “Hey, Levi.”

His heart skips a beat again. When she faces him and asks how she looks, he simply gapes at her. 

“You look beautiful.” He catches himself before going full-on fan mode on her cosplay. A part of him tries to remember how warm he feels whenever he sees her smile at him. Eventually, they go out of the fitting room and make their way around the convention. He hasn’t noticed it really but only realizes it as he looks down on their hands. His body doesn’t know how to react aside from being rooted on the spot as he attempts to process this strange feeling that’s bubbling in his chest.

Luna pauses when she notices Levi has stopped too. She steps closer to him and places a hand on his forehead. Somehow, the gesture has made his cheeks go red. 

“Are you ok, Levi? Do you need to go somewhere?” She immediately asks. It’s not the first time she has seen Levi act in this manner whenever they go out. 

When Levi glances up, his eyes widen when he sees the worried look on her face. She almost panics as Levi stares at her. 

“I don’t mind if we go home-” 

He almost lets go of her hand, “Oh, don’t worry I’m ok. It’s just that uhm ..” 

It hits her when he glances down on their intertwined hands. She raises their hands up and cheerily says, “Just to make sure we don’t lose each other.” 

He knows he shouldn’t panic at all. But his brain goes on overdrive and is a bit confused about what to do next. The confusion is then parked at the back of his mind when they finally reach the group of fans they’re supposed to meet up with. At some point, they had to let go of their hands. Of course, he knows he shouldn’t feel anything about it but a part of him feels lonely. And he's confused, once more, if it's a good thing or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have reached this part, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this chapter  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated ^^  
> PS: I am terrible at replying to comments, to be honest, but don't worry I read them, I see them and it really makes my day :) that's all ^^ and really don't be shy to leave comments hehe I sometimes remember them and when the going gets tough it helps :) that's all  
> be safe and have a nice day/afternoon/night depending on wherever you might be


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then there's only one ... wipe used? hmmm, is that how it usually goes or ..?
> 
> Commencing part 3? Is this even part of the plan???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello again  
> an update as a holiday gift~ owo  
> warning: some scene/s are implied NSFW so beware, don't worry I'll be updating the tags hehe

Hours have passed and the loneliness has not crept up again. Leviathan feels comfortable as he wanders through the stalls despite the crowd around him. He even feels a tinge of confidence he often sees in his other brothers whenever someone would gasp and ask for a picture with his cosplay. The same can be said whenever someone is asking for Luna’s cosplay. He’s proud as he takes each picture of her. A rabbit hole opens up and he’s coming up with ways on how to present the photos once he got them printed up. 

Luna’s getting tired as the hours pass by but it comes and goes as she watches Levi. If she’s honest watching him become so passionate about the things he loves and adores, makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It’s a familiar fuzzy, happy feeling and the instant she puts a name on it, she becomes a bit scared. Does he feel the same way too? Either way, she knows she will be fine wherever this feeling will lead her. 

The convention is coming to an end and they both find themselves in a room they spontaneously booked to get a breather. Levi’s been busy sending updates to the people they’ve met up with while she starts removing and arranging the props they both used. Somewhere along the way, they bought some food and several packs of makeup wipes. 

“Hey, Luna?” Levi casually throws his phone on the bed before he goes to one of the paper bags they brought.

“Yeah?” The moment Luna glances at him, that rabbit hole from the fitting room comes back up. His thoughts make him stammer a bit. 

“A-are you going to eat first?” 

Luna shakes her head and his eyes focus on her hair, its waves slowly coming undone. “No, I’ll remove all this stuff before I eat.” 

It makes sense actually to remove their makeup first before having dinner. So he abandons the large bag of chips and goes to stand next to her in front of the mirror as she offers a pack of makeup wipes. Even though it's not the first time he has cosplayed a character, he always struggles with removing the make-up on his face. It takes him several minutes before he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

Luna takes the wipe he's been using and nudges him towards the available chair. "Take a seat, Levi." 

He can only watch her as he sits down. His eyes linger on every move she makes starting with a nudge on his chin upwards, followed by the careful strokes as the remaining make-up is removed.

"You don't have to rub it too much. It's better to let it sit for a few moments before wiping it off, that way nothing happens to your skin," she casually says before getting another clean wipe. 

He tries to ignore how close she is, how one wrong move and she'll end up straddling his lap and feel the tightness of his pants. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart down before she eventually pulls away from him. 

"All done." 

He wonders for a moment if she's not getting tired of smiling at him. 

"You can remove your lens on your own, right?" she asks as she stands in front of the mirror once more. She folds the same wipe she has used on Levi to remove the remaining make-up on hers. After removing the lenses from his eyes, he ends up staring at her. She's using the same wipe on her lips this time. Is he focusing too much? Maybe. 

He can't exactly remember why but his mind is flashing back to one of the romance animes they're watching recently. It involves the main guy having feelings for the girl who has been with him for such a long time. He's reminded of a particular scene and thinks of how cool the main guy is for just tapping the girl's shoulder before kissing her. Can he be like that too? 

There's a tap on her shoulder. She glances to her left and only hears her name called before she feels his lips on hers. Maybe there's a part of her that has been waiting for this to happen. No wonder, she's already kissing him back.

He almost pulls away when he feels her lips against his. His hands are shaking, his mind is slowly becoming a mess but he’ll be damned if he pulls away right now. But he has to if he wants to breathe of course. The tip of their noses meets moments later as they slowly catch their breath. He moves his head a bit and kisses her lightly. He’s still in disbelief when she lets him do it again and again. 

She doesn’t want him to move away. However, there’s a part of her who knows she shouldn’t rush him and that’s alright. It feels more than alright as they look at each other. She wonders if her smile could at least comfort him, let him know it’s fine. 

If Levi could choose something to get lost to, that would most likely be the way Luna looks at him after they kissed. It’s not as if it's his first time to kiss someone, he has done that in games before but _this_ feels incredibly special to him. He’s about to say something when his phone starts ringing. 

“It’s probably Lucifer or something,” Luna mumbles loud enough for him to hear. He groans before walking away for a bit to get his phone. He wishes the caller some bad karma and it just so happened it is Mammon. 

Mammon has not uttered a word when he heard Levi say, “I hope you don’t find your Goldie. I hope you don’t get any Grimm from all the things you stole from Asmo the other week. I hope-” 

Before Levi even continues his tirade of curses at Mammon, Luna manages to grab his phone.

“Sorry, Mammon we’re busy. Call later.” 

She ends the call soon after before she takes a seat in front of Levi who’s blushing furiously. A rabbit hole opens up in his head and it’s telling him to go down to kiss every inch of her body almost like one of those romance games he used to play. He looks away at the last moment. 

She’s not supposed to find it endearing but she does. Regret comes to mind and a little bit of realization. 

“I don’t want to rush you, Levi. We don’t have to do anything tonight,” she tells him. 

At that moment, Levi knows they’re supposed to make out because that’s how it usually goes. What Luna tells him makes him face her. 

“But I want to do it. I desperately want to do it with you.”

Did he find it satisfying to watch her widen her eyes in surprise? Perhaps. The rabbit hole is wide open in his mind and he’s planning to go into it headfirst. He’s just waiting for Luna to take his hand. The next best thing Levi does when he panics a bit is to talk a lot. So he does. 

“I really like you so much it makes me crazy. And honestly, it’s alright if you don’t like me back I mean who would even like an otaku like me-” 

Luna finds it a bit heartbreaking whenever she hears Levi like this. One of the things she’s good at is making people shut up. Sometimes, she does it verbally but with Levi, actions tend to speak louder than words. She sighs, stands up, pulls Levi close, and kisses him as long as possible. 

“I thought it was just me Levi.”

He doesn’t say anything but desperately listens to the next thing she says. 

“I like you too. You’re my Lord of Shadows, after all.”

It makes sense for him to be called that but adding _my_ at the beginning of it? Oh, dear. The rabbit hole doesn’t close. The merchandise and other things they’ve brought with them go unattended. Levi learns all the things that he could about Luna. From the way she cards her fingers through his hair as he blindly traces her neck with his lips down to the sounds she makes as he lets his instincts take over. He doesn’t let her go even when they’re both spent. And Luna doesn’t mind it one bit. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, the next chapter will be the last one but I'm not that sure so we'll see :D  
> that's all  
> be safe and have a nice day/afternoon/night depending on wherever you might be 
> 
> (I sometimes copy paste the stuff I put here so yeah hahahahaahah)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic that originated from one of my "not so bad ideas"  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more bad ideas ^^  
> PS: I am terrible at replying to comments to be honest, but don't worry I read them, I see them and it really makes my day :) that's all ^^


End file.
